fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kuri Ransu
Summary Kuri Ransu was a villain introduced in to An Un-Nammed Fiction in "An ARC ill create later". He is known as the "The Sword Demon" and has the ability to summon swords along with a few other neat things. Kuri Ransu killed others for money and pleasure. After he had been reported multiple times, the Association of Powerful Beings sent Reina Tenshi out to put an end to him. To the associations surprise, after finding him, she ended up losing, and they were forced to send backup. Unfortunately, he was gone before they got to him. When they asked Reina what had happened, she said "There was just... swords... so many swords, all coming towards me. I could not keep up". This was not the end of Kuri though, as later, Reina attempted to find him to have a rematch. She was about to give up, but then she saw him. Wasting no time she attacked him from behind, she expected nothing less as he dodged easily. This time, Reina was ready. They had a long battle and eventually, she ended up winning. However, Reina did not turn him in to the association or kill him.. Which was an illegal act. She simply said "Thanks" and left him alone. It is revealed later that ever since then Reina would fight him on a bi-weekly basis, testing their strenght on each other. A few months later, Kuri was caught by another member of the association. He was sent to prison where he stayed for quite a long while before the association decided they would give the him a chance, with a catch. He had to become full-time "Hero" for a year, having to save at least a few thousand people a month, along with having to pay a very large ammount of money to the association. He given a contract and he instantly signed it. This act was not made public due to the association not wanting a large ammount of backlash from the mainstream media. Kuri's relationship with the association was also not made public, as far as everyone knew, he didn't even exist, he was just ordered to save people on his own time, and log every person he saved. During his time as some-what of a hero, he got far stronger than he previously was, becomming known the the world as "The Demon of Swords" or "The Sword Demon", which was cool as it was actually the same name he had called himself when he was a villain. He had evolved, he was far more skilled than before, he had also gained new powers he never knew he had along with actually enjoying the idea of saving people. However, he eventually became bored again and wanted something more, he wanted friends, relationships, people he could talk to. However, the contract he was given prohibited him from talking to anyone in the association. This led to Kuri becomming mildly depressed as he was alone with nothing to do but save others. However, he later met Reina again on his way to save someone, he was about to just let her go by but he stopped her... to her surprise, asking her if they could talk. She hesitated but decided she would talk for a little bit. They ended up exchanging numbers and from that day on they talked to each other every day. Kuri and Reina would often sneak out of the association to talk, they quickly became best friends. However, Kuri eventually came to the realization that... Reina was someone he wanted to be more than just friends with. After this realization, he gained the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend. Reina declined.. saying she did not want to lose what they had. Kuri was left heartbroken... After this rejection, Kuri was left depressed.. But he ended up saving more people in this time than he had ever saved before. However, Kuri nearly goes back to his old ways after almost killing someone out of rage. Reina ends up seeing this and decides to have a long chat with Kuri about their friendship. At the end of this chat, Reina sighs, stating she would try out a relationship with Kuri. Kuri could tell that Reina was only doing this to make him happy, but he was still very greatful. They kept their relationship as hidden as they possibly could keep it. During their relationship, Reina and Kuri managed to fall deeply in love with each other. However, they kept their relationship platonic for the time being. Kuri's contract eventually ended and he was free. However, Kuri decided he wanted to enroll into the hero association for real to be with Reina, make friends, and continue to create a name for himself in the field of saving others. The association was happy to accept Kuri into the God-Class of the association. After this, Kuri continued getting stronger, and it seemed that his life was complete, at least.. he thought. As Kuri contiues his life as a professional hero he contious to face much more dangerous threats. However, he wasnt alone this time, as Kuri decided that he and Reina were going to work together to fight all who stood in their way. Appearance Kuri, despite not being praised for his looks, its a charming, tall, well built and handsome man. Kuri worked for the body he possesses, as it is revealed that before he gained his powers, he was hitting the gym almost every single day. Kuri's muscle is mostly lean and white muscle fibers, as such, he appears to have a very modernly accepted body type, which Reina definently likes about him. Kuri is light-skin with a slight tan, he stands at exactly 6 foot tall, and wears a shoe size of 15 (US). As for his facial features, Kuri has dark eyes, and beautiful smile, and a strong jawline. His hair is black and spiky, although short, and he has no facial hair as he and his girlfriend enjoy his baby face. Kuri has a few other interesting features to him aswell. He possesses wings, although they are not always visible like Junia's or Tala's wings. Instead, Kuri has the ability to "summon" wings as he wishes, his wings are pure black and seem to be made of some kind of energy. Kuri, like Junia, also has the horns to go with them, and they appear when he summons his wings. These wings and horns are what gave him the nickname of "The Sword Demon". As for Kuri's clothing, he used to wear all black, as if he was some kind of emo kid. Along with that he had a scarf to go with it, despite it not even being cold where he lived. Kuri often laughs at his old taste in fashion. After becomming a hero, his outfit changed to a much more casual attire. Kuri is usually seen wearing hoodies, button ups, tank tops, vest, T-shirts, you name it. He rarely will ever wear formal clothing, unless he was trying to impress a certain someone. Reina is always asking for Kuri to dress properly though, and is often embaressed to be with him in formal settings. Personality Kuri has a few good and bad traits. To start, he is cerry conscientious. Kuri is hard working, consistent, honest and respectable person. He works hard towards his goals, making sure that he gets their in the most down to earth and respectable way. Even when he was a villain, not once did he disrespect a person, his killings were brutal, sure! But Kuri never lied to them, he would always tell his victim exactly what he was going to do, even giving them time to prepare for it. Kuri fights fair and has never cheated, not once. In person, Kuri is excellant with people and is very open with his thoughts. Kuri makes friends easily due to these traits and it is part of the reason Reina fell in love with him. Kuri's traits after becomming a hero were no different than before, only, being used in a much more productive and useful way. Kuri, however, is not perfect. He is sometimes rude and in-mannered, often times going to far with his honesty. This has caused him quite a few problems in his class at the association. He will sometimes get into fights after school due to him going to far. Not only this but his manners seem to be horrible sometimes, at dinner with Reina's parents he made him self look a fool with his poor manners, often times not saying excuse me, or having even the slightest bit of human decency. Reina has scolded him multiple times for this. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil | Neutral Good | Lawful Good | Lawful Good '''Name: Kuri Ransu, "The Sword Demon" or "The Demon of Swords". Origin: An Un-Named Fiction :) Gender: Male Age: 20-26 by end of series. 74 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Advanced Human-Demon? Fallen Angel (Post-Timeskip) Date of Birth: March 28th Weight: 200lbs Height: 6'0 Likes: When it comes to things Kuri likes, he is no different than a normal boy. He loves to draw, play games, work-out, read comics and manga, etc. Kuri is always doing something he enjoys when he has free time. Kuri also very much values his friends and relationship, and makes time in the week to spend with them accordingly, especially with Reina. Dislikes: Kuri strongly dislikes cigarettes and wishes Reina would stop smoking, especially since she's supposed to be an angel. Along with this he dislikes the heat, cats, pink things, and the police. Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Doing most of the things he likes, including drawing, reading, spending time with friends, etc. Currently un-employed, living off of the small income he makes from donations and his girlfriend who really wishes he would get off his ass. Values: Relationships Marital Status: Single | Single, Platonic Relationship with Reina Tenshi in later chapters, is then deemed a sexual relationship one in later chapters. | Married to Reina Tenshi | Same as before Status: Alive Affiliation: The Association of Powerful Beings Previous Affiliation: Home-Made Villains Combat Statistics Tier: Current Tier of the character (in bold) Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Inherent=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Trained himself to be a very skilled fighter. Held his own against Reina who is as skilled as Leo.), Rage Power, Weapon Mastery (Is a master at using his swords, including his main weapon, Raigeki.), Longevity (Is apparently part demon, which grants him a life of atleast a few thousand years.), 4th Wall Awareness (Became aware of the 4th wall after "Mr.God" spoke to him in his thoughts), Sword Summoning (Can summon many different kinds of swords each with different properties.), Acausality (Type 3. Mr.God made it so that no one is able to reverse anything prior to the changes he made.), Regeneration (Low-Mid. Regenerated from a few severe hits from Reina's sword, some which caused him extreme pain. Regenerated his entire arm, although this process took a few minutes. His regeneration is natural but he can speed it up by using Raigeki's life-different properties, although only have 1 each.), Willpower, Limited Telekinesis (Can control his swords with his thoughts.), Weapon Creation through summoning, Weapon Manipulation (Can manipulate the properties of his swords, giving them many different abilities, has shown no real limits to what he can do, aside from only being able to make swords.),Power Modification (Can atler the powers of his swords and create swords with different abilities and powers.), Danmaku (Can summon hundreds of swords at a time and send them at one target.), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the presence of ghost, spirits, and other non-physical beings), Non-Physical Interaction (As a demon, Kuri is able to interact with the non-physical and paranormal.), [[Unholy Manipulation, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Defense Breaking, Forcefield Ignorance, Aura, and Life-Steal with Raigeki (Raigeki is Kuri's main sword which has 10 properties.)]] |-|Fallen Angel (Post-Timeskip)=All previous abilities greatly enhanced, Holy Manipulation, Blessed, Life Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, and Paralysis Inducement |-|Through Sword Summoning=Unholy Manipulation, Power Nullification (Has created swords that can nullify a person's abilities or get rid of someone's resistance. Including regeneration (Nullified Junia's regeneration for a few seconds.)), Power Absorption, Defense Breaking, Forcefield Ignorance, Aura, Holy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Life-Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Disease Manipulation (Can send out swords carrying a variety of diseases), Elemental Manipulation (Every Element), Power Bestowal (Can create swords that can transfer powers to someone.), Power Mimicry (Has created swords based on other's abilties, such as a sword which disentigrates people or one that manipulates reality.), Deconstruction, Reality Warping, Invisibility, Non-Corporeal (Can create non-physical swords.), Soul Manipulation and likely much more via power mimicry |-|Resistances=Resistance to Deconstructionand Death Manipulation (Can stand next to Junia without harm.), Illusion Creation via willpower, Life Manipulation and Absorption via willpower (Resisted Venus Absorption powers), Soul Manipulation (Seems to note have a soul, as stated by Junia.), Regeneration Negation (Reina's sword "Gazini", had no effect on him, despite being able to nullify the regeneration of some Lesser Gods.), Telekinesis, and Resistance Negation 'Attack Potency: At least Large Island Level, likely higher (Stomped Pre-Awakening Reina Tenshi. Parted clouds on a large scale with the shock waves from his blade Gigatons. Took a beating from another s class hero) | Solar System Level (Can fight on par with Post-Awakening Reina Tenshi, who was able to harm "Un-Nammed Villain" villain scales to [[Triton Smith]]) | Multi-Galaxy Level (Fought with Shanice while she was in her Genocide Ranger armor, although losing at the end of it. Shanice claims he would have won if he managed to land a full power strike on her. Was able to put an end to Reina's tantrum, which "Caused shockwaves throughout the cosmos.") | At least Multi-Galaxy Level '(Should be far stronger than before due to have gaining many new powers and experience in his time as a hero.) 'Speed: FTL+ (Blitzed Pre-Awakening Reina Tenshi) | Massively FTL+ '(Post-Awakening Reina Tenshi was unable to keep up with the speed of his swords. Should be comparable to Triton Smith.) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Able to land hits on and keep up with Shanice) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Should be comparable to other S class heroes. Far faster than he was before.) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class 100 '(Should be at the least comparable to Junia.) 'Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class, likely higher | Solar System Class | Multi-Galactic Class | At least Multi-Galactic Class Durability: At least Large Island Level (Was uneffected by an explosion from Reina Tenshi which moved clouds Gigatons) | Solar System Level (Can fight on par with Post-Awakening Reina Tenshi) | Multi-Galaxy Level '''(Fought with Shanice while she was in her Genocide Ranger armor.) | At least '''Multi-Galaxy Level Stamina: Immense (His main weapon Raigeki, allows him to life-steal, which continously increases his energy and stamina, along with increasing his regeneration. Allowing him to fight for very long ammounts of time without end.) Range: Extended melee range with Raigeki, unknown with sword summoning and throwing (Has attacked an enemy who was many light-years away with his swords.) Standard Equipment: Raigeki (More info on this below. As in... Soon) Intelligence: Genius (When it comes to using his abilities, Kuri has impressed many, is very tactical and has mastered the use of Sword Summoning. Has shown to be able to trick people like Shanice and Triton, including out-smarting multiple different villains who have many years of experience. Is a master when it comes to sword combat, Reina Tenshi pales in comparison and relies purely on her magical powers to even compete with him, has outsmarted sword masters like "Another Un-Nammed Villain" easily, can was able to completely counter his sword style instantly.) Weaknesses: Summoning swords will drain his stamina, although he can regain it via hitting people with Raigeki, if he contiously summons swords and does not get hits on his enemy, he will quickly tire out. He is not able to summon swords directly inside of an opponent. Cocky to the point where he will sometimes go easy on his opponent at first. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses Key: Home-Made Villain Clan | Under Association Contract | New-Born Hero | Fallen Angel (Post-Timeskip) Notable Attacks and Techniques Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: